Das Schweigen der Uhr
by Ptach Overwatch
Summary: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, pronuncia aquellas palabras que hace mucho tiempo fueron selladas; logrando así, una hazaña sin igual. Ella, la primer bruja en mucho tiempo, logra invocar a cuatro seres humanos … el equipo RWBY. Cambiando así, la historia. ¿Podrá Akko enfrentarse a la nueva amenaza que se avecina? ¿Podrá el equipo RWBY adaptarse a su nueva vida a tiempo?
1. Introducción

Cuenta la leyenda, que hace mucho tiempo en la antigüedad. Las brujas eran capaces de invocar a seres de otras dimensiones, los cuáles se encargaba de proteger y servir a su innovador. Pero, en algún momento, la bruja era perseguida y atacada por su propio _"familiar"_ , la última bruja con ese tipo de innovación, lanzó un poderoso hechizo que sello el hechizo, evitando así, que más brujas hicieran contratos con seres humanos.

El hechizo se fue olvidando con el paso de los años. En la actualidad, las brujas hacen contratos con animales para volverse sus familiares, nadie se acuerda ya de aquel fraseo de hechizo.

Atsuko _'Akko'_ Kagari, sin linaje ni procedencia mágica. Tras intentar realizar un simple hechizo, termina por romper el sello y recitar las palabras del hechizo prohibido. Convirtiéndose así, en la primer bruja, después de tantas generaciones, en tener, no sólo uno … sino, cuatro familiares … cuatro cazadores provenientes de Renmant. El poderoso Equipo RWBY.

¿Cómo afectará esto en su diario vivir? ¿Podrán Glynda y el Equipo RWBY adaptarse a su nuevo entorno? ¿Qué es lo que oculta Ursula


	2. Capítulo 1

Ruby miraba hacia la nada, su mente desconectada del mundo, el aburrimiento inundando su ser. Ciertamente, la idea de ser una cazadora en el futuro la hacia sentirse eufórica, pero algunas de las cosas que las obligaban a hacer, eran muy aburridas.

Sobretodo si, Glynda Goodwitch, era la encargada de su equipo. No la malentiendan, la mujer era sabía, fuerte y bastante agradable … cuando no estaba regañándola por su hiperactividad.

Su mente vagó por los recuerdos creados desde su ingreso a Beacon. El inusual encuentro con Weiss, la iniciación, el descubrimiento accidental del secreto de Blake; el Colmillo Blanco, el Festival de Vytal, etc.

Con más de dos años como estudiantes de Beacon, todos los miembros del equipo habían cambiado; tanto física como mentalmente.

Weiss ya no era tan … _Weiss_ , ella sonreía un poco más, era más abierta a demostrar sus sentimientos, su visión con respecto a los Faunus mejoró conforme fue conociendo más sobre su cultura.

Su vestimenta también cambió, su _'falda de combate'_ fue reemplazada por un conjunto más adecuado: pantalones, camisa de vestir y zapatillas blancas, corbata y blazer negro; además de una gabardina blanca con tintd. Su cabello era más corto, cortesía de un Bourbotusks.

Blake, logró superar su oscuro pasado, les contó sobre su familia e hizo las pases con sus padres; y, al igual que Weiss, también era un poco más abierta a ellos. Ella era la encargada de enseñarles algunos aspectos importantes de su raza, y no podría estar más feliz de hacerlo. Su vestimenta también se vio reemplazada: pantalones y botas negras, camisa manga larga púrpura y una gabardina blanca.

El lazo en su cabeza había desaparecido desde el día en que decidió revelar su herencia Faunus al resto de Beacon. Al principio muchos de los estudiantes quedaron impresionados por la revelación, pero aparte de los típicos racistas, a ningún otra persona pareció importarle que Blake fuera un Fauno.

Yang, aprendió a controlar su temperamento … al menos un poco, maduró en varios aspectos; aunque sus horribles juegos de palabras empeoraron aún más. Ella cambio su vestimenta a algo más _'cubierto':_ pantalones negros, botas, chaqueta y gabardina café.

Ruby rió al recordar la cantidad de suspiros decepcionados de muchos ante el cambio de su hermana mayor. Ella misma se vio en la necesidad de cambiar su vestimenta, debido a su crecimiento, con casi diecisiete años de edad; necesitaba un guardarropa nuevo.

Ahora ella vestía una camisa manga larga blanca, un blazer sin mangas negro al igual que las botas y pantalones, su capa roja que jamás podría reemplazar u omitir; era parte de quien era. Ella también había madurado con el pasar del tiempo, pero, su actitud infantil y su adicción a las galletas aún permanecía intacta.

—Señorita Rose, le agradecería si me prestara atención —sentenció Glynda, lanzándole una dura mirada al líder del Equipo RWBY.

—Lo siento Srta. Goodwitch —Ruby se apresuró a disculparse, no quería tener que lidear con una cátedra tan temprano en la mañana.

Glynda dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Comprendo que estar nuevamente en el Bosque Esmaralda después de tanto, le traiga recuerdos nostálgicos —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. A decir verdad, ella también se sentía nostálgica, hacia más de dos años que conocía a esas cuatro chicas. Quienes a pesar de los obstáculos, se levantaron, avanzaron y crearon uno de los mejores equipos de Beacon. —Pero debemos movernos si queremos llegar al lugar indicado.

—Por supuesto —la menor se levantó de la roca que ocupó como asiento. —No volverá a pasar —pudo sentir la mirada de sus tres compañeras, todas cargadas de preocupación; les hizo un gesto y les sonrió, tratando de transmitirles calma.

Las tres chicas le dieron un asentimiento antes de ponerse en marcha. La misión, al principio parecía ser sencilla: ir a las profundidades del Bosque Esmeralda a revisar unos avistamientos extraños de Grimm, nada difícil para uno de los mejores equipos de segundo año.

El problema trascendía en, que, hasta el momento no se habían encontrado con ninguna de las criaturas.

—Esto es extraño —comento Blake, observando su alrededor, siempre alerta ante cualquier sonido o movimiento. —Recuerdo que este lugar estaba infestado de Grimm y que fácilmente aparecían ante la presencia de personas.

—Hello~, ¿hay alguien por aquí? —gritó Yang, obteniendo una mirada fulminante de parte de Glynda y Blake. —Oops, lo siento —parpadeó en confusión. —¿Ocurre algo, copito de nieve? —indagó al ver a la heredera demasiado distraída como para regañarla por su acción.

—Uhm … no lo sé —respondió, ignorando el apodo. —El sólo que … tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

—¡Oh, vamos, Weissy! —exclamó la rubia, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Weiss. —Seguramente sólo... —se calló abruptamente cuando unos glifos aparecieron bajo los pies de las cinco mujeres. —¡Weiss! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡No soy yo quién activó esos glifos! —musitó la peliblanca, la incredulidad marcada en su voz. Su rostro se torno en completo horror al comprobar que clase de glifos eran esos. —¡Corran, estos glifos son de invo...!

No pudo completar su frase, ya que los glifos cambiaron su habitual color blanco por un verde claro; brillaron intensamente, al punto de iluminar gran parte del bosque. Cuándo el destello desapareció, no quedaba rastro del equipo RWBY ni de Glynda Goodwitch.

* * *

Weiss soltó un jadeo adolorido, sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y un horrible dolor de cabeza. Gruñó abriendo los ojos, tomándole un par de segundos adaptarse a la luz.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, muchas preguntas inundaban su mente, exigiendo su total atención. ¿Por qué aparecieron glifos de invocación justo debajo de ellas? ¿Así se sentía ser invocado? ¿Qué demonios pasó?

Se sentó en el suelo, observó su alrededor, seguía en el bosque, aunque se veía un tanto diferente al Bosque Esmeralda. Sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos se posaron en la única persona que se encontraba a su lado, Blake Belladonna; la cuál aún estaba inconsciente.

—Blake, despierta —Weiss se acercó a su amiga y comenzó a sacudirle el hombro. En respuesta, Blake ronroneó y se aferró al brazo extendido de la heredera. —Blake —volvió a llamarla, intentando recuperar su brazo, eso ya era algo normal. Con el paso del tiempo, las tres habían descubierto que el Fauno solía aferrarse a cualquier cosa que le proporcionara calor. —¡Blake Belladonna!

El grito logró despertar a Blake, el Fauno soltó el brazo de Weiss y se levantó rápidamente. Sus ojos vagaron de un lado a otro, hasta detenerse en la peliblanca.

—¿Qué paso? —siseo, sintiendo por primera vez la pulsación de su cabeza. —¿Dónde están la profesora Goodwitch, Yang y Ruby? —preguntó al no ver a las hermanas y maestra.

—No lo sé —dijo Weiss, mirando a Blake, en busca de cualquier herida, sonrió al comprobar que todo estaba en orden. —Veamos … estábamos en una misión con la profesora Goodwitch, de repente aparecieron unos extraños glifos de invocación, nos desmayamos y nos separamos de las demás … y, ahora no se donde estamos —se pellizco el puente de la nariz —En serio no puede existir un día en el que nada extraño le ocurra al equipo.

Blake se rió ante la declaración de Weiss. Siendo sincera consigo misma, no cambiaría al equipo por nada del mundo, y, las cosas extrañas eran parte de la esencia.

—Tal vez podamos contactarlas —sacó su pergamino, pero al encenderlo, su rostro cayó ante las palabras _"FALLA DE CONEXIÓN"_ llenando la pantalla con letras grandes. —Weiss, ¿tienes señal en tu pergamino?

—Uhm... —se apresuró a sacar su pergamino, lo encendió, pero fue recibida por las misma palabras. —No, no tengo señal —guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón, miró a Blake y sus ojos se agrandaron. Cualquier movimiento que la chica más alta realizara, dejaba en el camino una serie de sombras.

—Weiss … ¿haz activado tu semblance?

—No —contestó, sólo para darse cuenta de que cada vez que respiraba o hablaba, su aliento dejaba un rastro. Era como si estuviese en un lugar muy helado; además, su cuerpo se sentía frío, algo como hipotermia pero sin ser eso. —Esto es extraño, no puedo desactivar mi semblance —informó tras el tercer intento fallido. —Tu también la tienes activada.

—Si, supongo que si —murmuró incrédula, intentando y fallado al tratar de desactivar su semblance. —Bueno … si todas pasamos por lo mismo, encontrar a Yang no será tan difícil.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Blake no dijo nada, en cambio, señaló hacia un lugar un tanto alejado de donde ellas dos se encontraban. Weiss miró por encima del hombro, dejando escapar un suspiro exasperado ante el humo que se podía apreciar.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —susurró la heredera. —Vamos a buscarla, tengo la sensación de que Yang y Ruby podrían estar juntas. Después podremos buscar a la Srta. Goodwitch.

Blake estuvo de acuerdo, ambas empezaron a correr por el bosque que, con cada paso, se les hacia desconocido. El Fauno mantenía una prudente distancia de la heredera, debido a que el cuerpo de Weiss desprendía un aire tan frío, que congelaba el suelo bajo sus pies. Mientras que, ella dejaba un rastro de sombras detrás de sí.

* * *

A diferencia del WB, Yang y Ruby salieron disparadas de un glifo, rodando varios metros en el suelo y estrellándose contra un árbol.

—Ay, eso realmente dolió —se quejó Ruby, levantándose y acariciando su costado derecho. —¿Qué nos pasó? —agitó su mano izquierda, dejando un rastro de pétalos de rosa. —Uh, mi semblance esta activada … y no puedo desactivarla —miró a su hermana que se ponía de pie, sus ojos rojos y su cabello brillaba.

—Uh, ¿Ruby? ¿Algo mal?

—Tu semblance —dijo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, colocando una prudente distancia entre la mayor y ella.

Yang parpadeó, claramente podía sentir el calor irradiando de ella, pero no estaba molesta. En realidad, era preocupación lo que sentía, no había rastro de la profesora Goodwitch ni de los otros dos miembros del equipo.

Lo que fuere que haya ocurrido, las separó en el proceso.

De pronto, Yang estalló literalmente, destruyendo un árbol cercano e incinerando otro, levantando una capa de humo.

Ruby retrocedió un poco más, al ser su hermana y vivir con ella durante años, ya no le preocupaban las explosiones; sabedora de que Yang no saldría lastimada por algo como eso.

—Oh, eso fue reconfortante —alegó Yang con una sonrisa. —Necesitaba deshacerme de la energía sobrante. Bien, hermanita, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Ruby se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en las pocas opciones que tenían.

—Lo primero sería buscar a las demás, lo más probable es que la Srta. Goodwitch, Weiss y Blake, deben de estar por aquí. Lo que sea que haya pasado, ha causado que nuestras semblances se activen sin motivo aparente —volteó, mirando por encima del hombro. —Si las demás están aquí, probablemente tengan el mismo problema … si encontramos hielo, encontraremos a Weiss.

—¡Ruby, Yang! —gritó una voz que ambas conocían a la perfección.

—O ella nos encuentra a nosotros —dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa. —Y, Blake esta con ella.

—¡Weiss, Blake! —exclamó Ruby, un borrón rojo salió a su encuentro, estrellándose contra la heredera, pero separándose inmediatamente de ella. —¡Demasiado frío! —musitó, observó como los pétalos de rosa se congelaban alrededor de su compañera.

—Lo siento. Intente advertirte pero eres demasiado rápida —Weiss miró a las dos hermanas. —¿Ustedes dos están bien?

—Si, sólo exploté —contestó Yang, haciendo un gesto con su mano. —La pregunta importante es: ¡¿qué demonios pasó?! ¿¡Por qué aparecieron glifos?!

—Me gustaría tener una respuesta a eso —la heredera suspiró pesadamente. —Lo único que sé, es que eran glifos de invocación … alguien, de alguna manera logró hacer una invocación sobre nosotros.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué no se supone que lo que puedes invocar son espectros de Grimm previamente derrotados? —indagó Ruby, conciente de que las hermanas Schnee eran las únicas con esas habilidad.

—Exactamente, tanto Winter como yo, sólo podemos invocar espectros de Grimm —se golpeó el mentón. —La persona que haya logrado algo como esto ha hecho algo sin precedentes. Jamás he oído hablar sobre algo así. Invocar personas … es imposible.

—Pero, si eso fue lo que ocurrió —habló Blake, al lado de Ruby, ambas un poco alejadas de Yang y Weiss. —Eso nos lleva a la otra pregunta, ¿dónde estamos? Pues estoy segura de que este no es el Bosque Esmeralda.

Un poderoso manto de silencio descendió sobre ellas. Nadie sabía que decir, todo eso era muy difícil de digerir, además de que aún debían de encontrar a su maestra.

—Primero hay que buscar a la Srta. Goodwitch —alegó Ruby. —Después podremos investigar sobre todo esto —alzó su brazo izquierdo. —¡Muy bien, Equipo RWBY, encontremos a la maestra! ¡Banzai!

—¡Banzai! —corearon tres voces, al mismo tiempo que se alzaban tres brazos.

* * *

La Academia Luna Nova, el lugar donde las jóvenes hechiceras se entrenaban para ser grandes brujas en el futuro. Poseedora de la Piedra Filosofal, el elemento que les proporcionaba la magia, el lugar donde aguardaban todos los secretos.

Y, donde una estudiante de primer año, Atsuko Kagari o 'Akko' como la llamaban generalmente; se encontraba dando grandes inhalaciones, tratando de calmar su agitado corazón.

Frunció el ceño, era un simple hechizo que no debió suponer ningún problema para una bruja en entrenamiento. Por supuesto, cuando se provenía de un linaje de brujos; y ella era descendiente de una familia común, sin magia ni nada de eso.

Se limpió el sudor de su frente, jamás se había agotado tanto en un hechizo, incluso cuándo fallaba, pero esta vez, sintió como si sus energías hubiesen sido drenadas.

—¿Akko, estás bien? —preguntó Lotte, con preocupación. Sucy sólo la miró con su rostro inexpresivo.

—Si, estoy bien —logró articular entre respiraciones. Se reprendió mentalmente por su fallo, estaba segura de que hizo el hechizo correcto.

—Akko, deberías tomar un descanso —sugirió Ursula, mirando con preocupación a la chica que parecía a punto de desfallecer.

—Una última oportunidad —pidió. —Estoy segura de que lo hice bien, lo pude sentir —susurró los último. Escuchaba perfectamente bien a Hanna y Bárbara burlándose de ella; también podía sentir la dura mirada de Diana sobre su espalda. En esos momentos, se arrepentía de haber elegido el patio trasero de la Academia para practicar. —Po favor, maestra Ursula.

El primer impulso de Ursula fue decir _'no'_ , pero al ver la determinación en los ojos de Akko, lanzó una suspiro derrotado.

—Bien, una última vez.

El rostro de Akko se iluminó, dando un efusivo _'¡gracias!'_ , se colocó nuevamente en posición. Apretó el agarre de su varita, inhaló profundamente, repitiendo el hechizo en su cabeza. Su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido, una gota de sudor bajo por su frente.

—Para poder proteger lo importante, ofrezco y consagro mi alma, como el ancla que permita a los guardianes encontrar el camino hacia mi. La sangre que recorre por mis venas será el manifiesto del contrato no pronunciado; el silencio de mi aliento será la cruz de esta marca … los llamó aquí y ahora —pronunció las palabras en voz alta. Sus labios se movieron solos, no comprendía el motivo por el que se le era necesario el decir eso.

Un cosquilleo, que comenzó en su cuello y bajo por su espina dorsal hasta acabar en su agitado corazón. Abrió los ojos, viendo las caras en estado de schok de las personas a su alrededor; un extraño glifo yacía debajo de sus pies, un tono verde que parpadeaba en blanco.

Un agudo dolor se produjo en su cabeza, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes; su magia, al igual que su energía vital, empezaban a descender lentamente.

A su alrededor, aparecieron más glifos, cuatro … el quinto sólo parpadeó antes de desaparecer. Pero los otros cuatro seguían brillando tan intensamente que obligó a los presentes a taparse los ojos, un sonido chirriante se dejó escuchar y Akko se sintió extremadamente cansada.

Justo cuando ocurrió una pequeña explosión de polvo, la castaña se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero antes de siquiera sus piernas le fallaran, alguien la tomó en un agarre firme y fuerte.

Escuchó a alguien toser fuertemente a su lado izquierdo.

—Oh, hombre … parece que nuestra pregunta acaba de obtener respuesta.

El polvo se disipó, permitiéndole a la castaña el ver a las personas a su lado … cuatro chicas muy altas y realmente atractivas. Una morena de ojos plateados y capa roja la sostenía con un brazo detrás de su espalda, la persona que tosió era una exuberante rubia. La peliblanca y pelinegra la miraban con seriedad y asombro.

Le tomó un par de segundos a Akko para que su cerebro se volviera a conectar.

—¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?! —gritó antes de que todo se volviera negro. Lo último que escuchó fue su nombre siendo pronunciado con preocupación.

* * *

 _Decidido, ellas, estaban pérdidas._

Weiss lanzó un suspiro exasperado, congelando la rama de un árbol que se encontraba al nivel de su rostro; inmediatamente, la rama se descongeló. La heredera volteó a su derecha, encontrándose con la flamante sonrisa de Yang.

Ruby tuvo la idea de que Yang y Weiss se mantuvieran en un abrazo lateral, con eso podrían mantener un equilibrio. Así no debían de preocuparse por incendios forestales o congelamientos.

Weiss había estado renuente al principio, pero un par de segundos después junto al arma más poderosa de Ruby, terminó accediendo a ello.

Quizás no tuviera la capacidad auditiva de Blake, pero estaba segura de que podía escuchar las ruidosas carcajadas de su líder y la leve risa del Fauno. Sin duda, esas dos se la pagarían después, ella les iba a esconder sus reservas de galletas y atún.

—Bien, es oficial … estamos pérdidas —anunció el líder. —No tengo idea de donde debemos de ir, la Srta. Goodwitch podría estar en cualquier parte —se detuvo para sentarse en una roca plana. —Descansemos aquí, aunque no hemos caminando por mucho tiempo, mantener activadas las semblances quita demasiadas energías.

Blake se sentó al lado de su líder, mientras que Yang y Weiss se sentaron una al lado de la otra, tal como se los habían pedido. Ruby se quedó observando a la heredera durante un largo minuto.

La única desventaja de la semblance del joven líder, era el hecho de que mantenerse en el carril normal era extremadamente agotador. Su corazón latía a velocidad ridículas y empezaba a sentir la ansiedad por salir corriendo velozmente y darle vuelta a todo el extenso bosque.

—Weiss, ¿estás segura de que esos glifos eran de invocación? —preguntó, buscando mantenerse enfocada en algo más.

—Por supuesto.

—Uh, ¿entonces por qué estamos aquí?

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Blake.

—Cuándo Weiss invoca los espectros Grimm, siempre aparecen a su lado —respondió la menor, luego de pensarlo un poco. —Si alguien nos invocó de alguna forma … ¿no deberíamos haber aparecido a su lado?

Weiss se mantuvo en silencio, pensando y analizando lo que su líder acababa de decir.

—Es cierto que mis invocaciones siempre aparecen a mi lado, pero, las invocaciones humanas no deberían siquiera poderse realizar. Lo más seguro es que, el aura del invocador se haya agotado antes de la finalización del hechizo —explicó la heredera, colocando su mano derecha en la boca de Yang, para evitar algún posible comentario innecesario. —Eso explicaría por qué nos separamos, al romperse el hechizo antes de concluir, los glifos de invocación nos lanzaron a lugares al azar, pero que, al mismo tiempo, no estaban demasiados retirados.

Weiss se acarició el rostro con su mano izquierda, aún sin poder creer que algo así sucediera. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que era posible invocar personas, ¿qué sentido tendría que un cazador invoque a una persona? Para eso existían los equipos, ¿no? Sus invocaciones sólo servían como apoyo en batalla, pero nada más.

—Aunque la Srta. Goodwitch no corrió con la misma suerte, ya que no hay rastro de ella por ningún lado —prosiguió. —Por lo tanto: ella no fue invocada o fue enviada a otro lugar más alejado … me inclino por lo segundo, ya que ví el glifo debajo de sus pies.

—Yo no me preocuparía tanto por ella, Glynda Goodwitch es una cazadora con experiencia, puede cuidarse sola —sentenció Yang, tras quitarse la fría mano de Weiss. —La hallaremos en algún momento, por el momento, lo que hay que hacer es descubrir más sobre este evento. ¿Qué es lo que hace una invocación en realidad?

—La invocación esta sujeta a las órdenes de su invocador. Normalmente los espectros no tienen pensamientos propios, por lo que no sabía decirte la dinámica con personas invocadas.

—Recuerdo haber leído un libro hace algunos meses —comentó Blake, todas las miradas se posaron en el Fauno. —Trataba de algo relacionado a los llamados "familiares", los cuáles sirven a las brujas, son algo como guardianes o proyectores de su maestro. Lo único es que … las brujas por lo general invocan diferentes tipos de animales, el libro nunca mencionó personas.

—Oh, yo también leí ese libro —dijo Ruby. —Hablaba sobre magia, posiones y cosas extrañas de ese tipo. Muy parecido a Renmant, sólo que en lugar de Grimm, en el libro se enfrentaban a Trolls, Dragones y otra clase de criaturas.

—Sea como sea, estamos varadas en quién sabe dónde, aparte, ni siquiera tenemos la certeza de que la invocación sea real —alegó Weiss. —Tal vez sólo fue una desestabilización de mi semblance, quizás nadie lo ha hecho.

Dicho eso, bajo sus pies, apareció un glifo, Weiss rodó los ojos, ¿por qué la vida se empeñaba en nunca darle la razón, aunque fuese por una vez? Esos eran glifos de invocación, y, no era ella quién los hizo.

Nuevamente, el segador brillo las obligó a cerrar los ojos, un hormigueo les recorrió la espalda. Un manto de humo y polvo se levantó alrededor, el hormigueo se torno más fuerte.

Weiss sacudió la cabeza, tratando de orientarse, sus ojos celestes se posaron en una pequeña chica castaña que trastabilló hacia atrás; siendo sostenida por Ruby.

—Oh, hombre … parece que nuestra pregunta acaba de obtener respuesta —dijo Yang con una sonrisa, a su lado, Blake tenía la misma mirada de desconcierto de la heredera.

Los ojos de la castaña vagaron entre las cuatro chicas, la confusión plasmada en su rostro. Un par de segundos después, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?! —gritó antes de desmayarse. Ruby evitó que cayera al suelo, usando ambos brazos para sostenerla.

—¡Akko! —Weiss volteó hacía donde provenía el grito. Observó a dos personas correr en su dirección.

—¿Por qué nunca podemos tener un día normal? —susurró la heredera, dado una gran exhalación.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch suspiro por cuarta vez mientras salía de aquel extenso bosque misterioso. Ella, al ser una cazadora experimentada, no le tomó mucho tiempo el encontrar una forma de salir de ahí. Al convivir tanto tiempo con una persona como Ozpin, ya no le resultaba extraña la situación que ocurrió anteriormente.

La mujer había salido expulsada de un glifo, logró equilibrarse a tiempo y evitar estrellarse en un árbol. Se quedó quieta por un momento, permitiendo que el entumecimiento abandonara su cuerpo antes de siquiera hacer movimiento alguno.

Ahora, su prioridad era encontrar al Equipo RWBY, su pergamino no tenía señal, era como si la CCT no existiera; además, su semblance estaba desestabilizada.

Si a las cuatro chicas les pasaba lo mismo, seguramente buscarían salir del bosque, encontrar un lugar abierto y de fácil acceso. También estaba el tema del glifo que apareció y desapareció debajo de sus pies.

Había visto esa clase de glifos en las invocaciones de Weiss Schnee; uniendo eso junto al brillo que se alzó al cielo, proveniente de la enorme estructura que le recordaba un poco a Beacon. Llegó a la conclusión de que debía de dirigirse hacia aquel lugar.

Con tranquilidad, se dirigió a su destino, teniendo total cuidado de mantener su semblance lo más estable posible. Lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos, era tener que lidiar con cosas que levitaban en el aire.

Se acomodó las gafas, debía de haber esperado que la misión tuviera un giro inesperado. El Equipo RWBY, no sólo era uno de los mejores, sino que también era uno de esos equipos que parecen tener un imán para las cosas misteriosas, extrañas y descabelladas.

Sus pensamientos vagaron en la realización de que no se había encontrado con ningún Grimm. Claro que eso era algo bueno, pero, para un maestro y cazador, eso sólo era un indicio de un mal presentimiento. Necesitaba encontrar a sus estudiantes, si algo malo se avecinaba, lo más viable era estar junto a ellas.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos. Esperando que su hipótesis fuese acertada y sus cuatro estudiantes estuviesen en ese lugar.

Gracias a la habilidad y agilidad otorgada por su profesión, no le fue difícil el llegar a la estructura. Al acercarse, vio las siluetas de sus estudiantes, el joven líder se acercó a una mujer peliazúl para entregarle a una pequeña chica castaña. La mujer les dijo algo y ellas asistieron, Glynda aumento el paso, siguiéndolas unos metros atrás.

Llegaron a un lugar muy parecido a una enfermería, ella esperó un momento, tratando de calmar la extraña ansiedad que de repente se apoderó de ella. Negó con la cabeza y decidió no perder más tiempo, ella entró al lugar.

—Srta. Goodwitch —escuchó cuatro voces distintas llamarla.

* * *

Diana Cavendish no estaba sorprendida de que Akko fallara en la realización del simple hechizo. La castaña era una inepta a la hora de la magia, además de que su actitud infantil la hacia ver como una despreocupada.

Pero, aún así, no pudo evitar la leve confusión ante el brillo que, por un segundo, observó debajo de los pies de la chica.

Hanna y Bárbara seguían burlándose de la chica, Diana le lanzó una dura mirada a Akko que se encontraba de espaldas, pidiéndole a Ursula que le diera una oportunidad más.

La maestra accedió, pero Diana creía que era una pérdida de tiempo, si no lo logró en los primeros dos intentos, seguramente no lo haría en este.

 _ **«Para poder proteger lo importante, ofrezco y consagro mi alma, como el ancla que permita a los guardianes encontrar el camino hacia mi. La sangre que recorre por mis venas será el manifiesto del contrato no pronunciado; el silencio de mi aliento será la cruz de esta marca … los llamó aquí y ahora»**_

La escuchó pronunciar unas extrañas palabras que Diana nunca había escuchado. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como un símbolo se dibujo bajo los pies de la castaña, brillando intensamente. Casi al instante, cuatro símbolos más aparecieron alrededor de Akko.

Un estallido de humo y polvo les hizo imposible la visibilidad. La albina se levantó de la banca, sin saber que estaba pasando, la maestra Ursula y compañía tampoco se veían mejor en ese aspecto.

El humo se disipó, revelando a cuatro chicas mientras Akko era sostenida por una de ellas, una morena alta, de ojos plateados y capa roja.

—Oh, hombre … parece que nuestra pregunta acaba de obtener respuesta —dijo una voz sorprendente barítono. Perteneciente a una rubia de cabello brillante y ojos rojos, a su lado había una peliblanca más pequeña que miraba todo con seriedad al igual que una pelinegra con … ¿orejas de gato?

Actualmente todas se encontraban en la enfermería, la chica que sostenía a la castaña se la entregó a la maestra Ursula, quien les pidió acompañarla.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron mutuamente por una fracción se segundo antes de asistir y seguir a la maestra. Diana no podía apartar la mirada de las chicas misteriosas, parecían intimidantes dado que dos de ellas portaban armas extrañas.

Las chicas misteriosas susurraban entre ellas mientras que las demás seguían en un poderoso silencio. Ursula fue quién tuvo el valor de romper el silencio que se volvía incómodo.

—Asi que … ¿alguna de ustedes sabe que ocurrió haya afuera?

—Invocación —habló la peliblanca, su voz profunda y elegante. —De alguna manera … la chica de ahí —señalo a la castaña acostada en la cama de la enfermería. —Logro crear una invocación sobre nosotras.

—¿Invocación? ¿Cómo un familiar? —preguntó Diana, para su sorpresa, las cuatro chicas se veían aún más incómodas que antes.

—Uh, algo así —comentó la chica con capa, su tono de voz era muy parecido al de la rubia. —Sólo que, no somos familiares. Nosotros somos Cazadores.

—¿Cazadores? —indagó Ursula sin saber muy bien a que se referían. Iba a preguntar algo más, sin embargo, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió repentinamente.

Todas se giraron para ver al intruso, una rubia alta, con lentes y un aura de autoridad. Para Diana y las demás, la mujer era desconocida, pero, las cuatro chicas parecían conocerla muy bien.

—¡Srta. Goodwitch! —exclamaron cuatro voces distintas. Las chicas se levantaron para pararse firmemente frente a la mujer que sonrió levemente al verlas.

—Me alegra ver que todas están bien —dijo Glynda. —¿Alguna de ustedes sabe lo que esta pasando aquí?

—Nos hacemos una idea —declaró Blake, sus orejas de gato de agitaron. —Pero me temo que hemos sido enviados a algún lugar fuera de los cuatro reinos. La buena noticia es se nuestra semblance volvieron a la normalidad.

—Entonces también ustedes tuvieron ese problema —Glynda vio las afirmaciones de sus estudiantes. —Informé de situación.

El Equipo RWBY procedió a dar un resumen sobre las posibles opciones de lo ocurrido, además de explicarle lo que pasó desde que los glifos las lanzaron al bosque. Olvidándose por completo de las demás personas en la habitación.

Diana miró con asombro la forma tan respetuosa en la que las chicas misteriosas se dirigían a la mujer rubia. Hanna y Bárbara se habían vuelto a desmayar, Lotte y Sucy estaban en silencio, sentadas al lado de Akko, Ursula tenía una cara de confusión mientras que ella … ella no sabía que pensar, todavía muy anonadada por todo.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, captando la atención de todos, la mujer rubia recién llegada posó su mirada en Ursula. Las cuatro chicas divididas en parejas y paradas a cada lado de la mujer. La peliazúl dio unos pasos hacia adelante, armándose de valor.

—¿Es usted la encargada? —preguntó.

—Si, lo soy —respondió Glynda. —Mi nombre es Glynda Goodwitch, soy una maestra y cazadora. Actualmente estoy a cargo del equipo RWBY —señaló a la castaña aún inconsciente. —Tal parece que la señorita logró realizar la técnica de invocación exclusiva de la familia Schnee, pero en lugar de espectros Grimm, colocó los glifos sobre mis estudiantes aquí presentes.

Otro poderoso manto de silencio se instaló en el lugar. Ursula quedó boquiabierta ante la información revelada, ella sabía que las brujas más experimentadas podían realizar la invocación de familiares.

Pero, jamás había escuchado sobre una bruja invocando personas. Akko acababa de hacer una hazaña sin igual, pero primero debía aclarar algo.

—¿De dónde previenen? —indagó, queriendo disipar esa duda.

—Renmant —respondió Glynda, su ceño se frunció al ver la confusión en las personas a su alrededor.

—¿Renmant? —repitió Ursula, gimió, llevándose una mano al rostro. —Justo lo que temía. Será mejor que tomen asiento, ya que la explicación que he de darles, será un poco larga.

Diana, al igual que los demás, no podrían estar más confundidos, todas con la misma pregunta rondando en su mente: ¿qué fue lo que Akko hizo?

* * *

Notas: Aquí esta el ccapítulo 1 de esta historia.


	3. Capítulo 2

Akko aún no podía procesar la información recién obtenida. ¿Ella invocó a personas de otro mundo? ¿Cazadores realmente poderosos que ahora estaban a su disposición? ¿Un mundo habitado por criaturas peligrosas? ¿Personas habilidosas capaces de llevar en sus espaldas el peso del mundo?

Después de que recuperar la conciencia, lo primero con lo que se encontró, fue con cinco personas misteriosas, cuatro de las cuáles vio antes de desmayarse.

Lo segundo que ocurrió fue que la profesora Ursula y la mujer llamada Glynda, le explicaron lo que había ocurrido … ella logró una hazaña sin igual al invocar a personas en lugar de los comunes familiares.

Dicha declaración fue tal, que terminó desmayándose otra vez. Todo eso era demasiado fantástico como para digerirlo de un momento a otro. Cuándo por fin logró controlarse aunque fuera un poco, la mujer rubia le pidió amablemente a las demás que salieran de la enfermería para hablar con ella en privado.

Ursula estuvo de acuerdo y arrastró a las demás fuera de la habitación, dejándola sola, ante la presencia de esas intimidades personas.

—Espero que este conciente de las consecuencias de sus acciones, señorita —habló la mujer, paseándose de un lado a otro. —Y, aunque he de felicitarla por realizar tal hazaña, me veo en la obligación de dejar algunos puntos claros a partir de ahora —extendió su brazo izquierdo, sostenido una fusta. —Pero antes, quiero presentarle a las personas que se vieron completamente envueltas en todo esto. Señorita Rose.

La chica de capa roja se tensó visiblemente al ser el centro de atención, dio un paso adelante, se aclaró la garanta y le dio una mirada cautelosa a la fusta.

—Mi nombre es Ruby Rose, dieciséis años, líder del Equipo RWBY, estudiante de segundo año de la Academia Beacon, cazadora en entrenamiento —se presentó. Su mirada se dirigió a la chica de pelo blanco.

—Weiss Schnee, dieciocho años, miembro del equipo RWBY, pareja de Ruby Rose, estudiante de segundo año en la Academia Beacon, cazadora en entrenamiento.

—Blake Belladonna, dieciocho años, miembro del equipo RWBY, estudiante de segundo año en la Academia Beacon, cazadora en entrenamiento —prosiguió la chica de cabello negro y … ¿orejas de gato? La chica en cuestión le dio un codazo a la otra persona.

—Yang Xiao Long, dieciocho años, miembro del equipo RWBY, pareja de Blake Belladonna, estudiante de segundo año en la Academia Beacon, cazadora en entrenamiento —con una gran sonrisa, pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros del joven líder. —Y hermana mayor de mi adorable Ruby.

Akko quedó maravillada, esas personas eran bastante altas, estaba segura de que incluso la peliblanca, que era la mas pequeña del grupo sería casi tan alta como Diana.

La idea de que adolescentes fueran capaces de ser héroes de su mundo, la hizo sentir eufórica. Se sentía un poco identificada con ellas, personas capaces de luchar por lo que creían correcto.

Pero, al mismo tiempo una sensación de tristeza se apoderó de su ser; según lo que Glynda Goodwitch les explicó, ellos provenían de un mundo en constante lucha contra las criaturas del mal.

No era nada parecido a la paz de su mundo, dónde era poco probable estar en peligro.

—Atsuko Kagari, quince años, estudiante de primer año de la Academia Luna Nova, bruja en entrenamiento, miembro del equipo rojo —se apresuró a presentarse. —Lamento tanto lo ocurrido, les juro que no fue mi intención hacerlo. Sólo quería realzar un simple hechizo, no pensé que acabaría así.

—Descuida —Ruby le resto importancia haciendo un gesto con su mano. —Fue un accidente, y creé cuando digo que sé mucho sobre accidentes. A cualquiera le pasa en algún punto de su vida —le lanzó una mirada a Weiss, quien levantó una ceja, más no dijo nada.

—La señorita Rose tiene razón, los accidentes ocurren todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, me gustaría aclarar un punto, según la información otorgada por la señorita Schnee, actualmente mis cuatro estudiantes están ligadas a su aura … o magia. Por lo que, mientras buscamos alguna solución a todo esto, el equipo RWBY estará a su disposición. Tenga en cuenta de que yo también estaré ahí para cualquier cosa que necesite, siempre y cuando no abuse de todo esto, ¿quedó claro?

—Si, señorita … ¿Goodwitch? —ante el asentimiento de Glynda, Akko continuó. —Puede estar tranquila, pero si quisiera saber sobre eso de la autoridad de la que habla.

—La invocación sobre nosotros es igual a una habitual —explicó Weiss tras recibir una mirada de su maestra. Se tomó el cuello de su gabardina y camisa, revelando un pequeño símbolo tatuado en su cuello. —Cómo puedes ver, este símbolo representa el enlace existente. Básicamente, el símbolo permite que, sin importar donde estés, puedas invocar a cualquiera de nosotros o a todos. Todo depende de tu poder y deseos.

Weiss concluyó su explicación, e inmediatamente retrocedió un par de pasos luego de que la pequeña castaña se acercara peligrosamente a su persona. Sus ojos iluminados con asombro, sus manos alzadas en puños y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; a la heredera le recordó a Ruby en sus primeros días en Beacon.

—¡Esto es tan fantástico! Sin importar si uso o no uso el símbolo, esto es lo más increíble que he hecho hasta ahora —exclamó con emoción, acercándose más a la heredera que tuvo que apartarla un poco.

—Cómo sea. Estamos varados aquí hasta que encontremos alguna solución —comentó Blake, rascándose las orejas felinas. —Nunca pensé que quedaría atrapada en un mundo como del que hablaban algunos libros de fantasía —susurró, sintiendo como la observaban. —¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al ver a la castaña mirándola fijamente.

—Oh, en realidad me preguntaba si el hechizo fallido que lancé causó que te salieran esas orejas de gato —Akko se tensó ante la idea. —De ser así yo...

—Oh, no es nada de eso —interrumpió la pelinegra. —En el mundo del que venimos, es normal que algunas personas tengan algún rasgo animal —explicó. Akko suspiró aliviada.

Glynda conversó un poco más con la castaña, al quedar satisfecha con las respuestas, se dirigió a la puerta; la abrió y permitió que los demás entrarán.

Ursula, Lotte, le lanzaron miradas preocupadas a Akko, mientras que Diana, Hanna y Bárbara veían todo aún sin poder creer nada de lo ocurrido. Sucy seguía con su rostro inexpresivo, analizando a las cinco personas, aparentemente de otro mundo.

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo con la señorita Kagari, mis estudiante, al igual que mi persona, estaremos a su disposición en el tiempo que estemos aquí —anunció la cazadora mayor, sabiendo de antemano que la maestra peliazúl quería respuestas a las preguntas silenciosas.

—Uhm, así que … ¿aceptaron ser las invocaciones de Akko? —Ursula preguntó. Glynda asistió con la cabeza. —Bien, un problema menos, ahora … creo que sería una buena idea el ir con la directora para explicarle la situación.

—Me parece una buena idea —dijo la rubia mayor.

—Si son tan amables de seguirme.

—Por supuesto. Señoritas —llamó, recibiendo un coro de _"¡si, Srta. Goodwitch!"_ mezclado con cuatro voces diferentes. —Guíe el camino.

Ursula le hizo señas a la castaña para que fuera con ellas, a las demás les pidió volverá sus tareas diarias. La peliazúl salió de la enfermería, seguida de las cinco cazadoras más Akko.

* * *

Miranda Holbrooke junto a Anne Finnelan, se encontraban en la oficina de la directora, charlando sobre temas concernientes a Luna Nova. Escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, la directora se apresuró a permitir la entrada.

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron cuando la maestra Ursula Callistis entró junto con Akko y otras cinco personas desconocidas, dos de ellas armadas.

—Directora Holbrooke, maestra Finnelan. He venido a informar sobre un suceso en el que la alumna Kagari se vio involucrada, al igual que estas cinco personas —dijo la peliazúl, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa ante la idea de explicar algo que aún le era confuso e imposible. —De alguna forma … Akko logró invocar a estas cinco personas, basándose en el contrato sobre los familiares.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, Finnelan abrió sus ojos en estado de schok, intercambiando su mirada de Akko a las chicas misteriosas. Holbrooke siguió con su rostro apacible, tanto que el Equipo RWBY y Glynda no pudieron evitar comparar a esa directora con Ozpin. Ambos tenían ese aire de misterio y desconcierto.

—Eso es ridículo —sentenció Finnelan luego de salir de su letargo. —La señorita Kagari apenas y puede realizar un simple hechizo … es difícil de creer que ella hizo semejante hazaña —se cruzó de brazos, sin estar dispuesta a ceder a su punto. Ciertamente, estaba asombrada por el poder que desprendían las cinco personas misteriosas, ni siquiera Diana Cavendish tenía tanto poder.

—Lo difícil de creer aquí es su desagradable actitud, es ridículo que una maestra tenga tan poca confianza en sus estudiantes —comentó Glynda, directa y honesta como siempre. Le molestó mucho la forma en la que esa mujer de prominente nariz se refiriera con ese tono a uno de sus alumnos. Incluso ella que al principio fue un tanto escéptica con respecto a Ruby y Jaune, siempre trató de ayudarles a mejorar. —Los maestros estamos para apoyar y ayudar a nuestros alumnos a ser mejores … no ha destruir su confianza en ellos mismos.

Ursula tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitar que una amplia sonrisa se expandiera en su rostro. Glynda Goodwitch acababa de decirle a Finnelan, todas las cosas que ella misma pensaba, pero que no se atrevía a decir.

—¿Podrían explicar lo ocurrido y presentar a nuestras nuevas invitadas? —pidió la directora, optando por evitar algún conflicto entre las dos mujeres. —Señorita Kagari, ¿sería tan amable de explicar que pasó?

Akko tragó saliva, con los nervios a flor de piel, dio un paso al frente.

—Le pedí a la maestra Ursula que me enseñara un hechizo, uno sencillo. Sin embargo, no logré realizarlo en las dos primeras ocasiones —se detuvo, pasando en la mejor manera de decir lo siguiente. —Tras el segundo intento, me sentí cansada, mi corazón latía muy rápido y unas extrañas palabras se apoderaron de mi mente. Al intentarlo una tercera vez … mi boca se movió sola, recité un extraño fraseo; aparecieron unos símbolos extraños bajo mis pies y a mi alrededor. Lo último que recuerdo fue que hubo una explosión y ahí aparecieron ellas … desperté en la enfermería, ahí me explicaron que logré invocarlas.

—Nosotros venimos de un mundo llamado Renmant —prosiguió Glynda, al ver que las dos mujeres no dirían nada debido al schok. —Nuestro mundo esta invadido de criaturas de la oscuridad, los Grimm. Las personas que se enfrentan a dichas criaturas, son llamados "Cazadores", con la ayuda del Aura y Dust. Los Cazadores se entrenan durante cuatro años en las diferentes academias existentes en los cuatro reinos. El Equipo RWBY proviene de la Academia Beacon y yo soy su maestra, Glynda Goodwitch, ellas son mis estudiantes.

—Ruby Rose.

—Weiss Schnee.

—Blake Belladonna.

—Yang Xiao Long.

El equipo se presentó respectivamente. Glynda asistió con aprobación antes de continuar.

—Su alumna, la señorita Kagari, realizó un glifo de invocación, algo que es exclusivo de la familia Schnee. Pero, en lugar de espectros Grimm o familiares, los colocó sobre ellas cuatro —Glynda les hizo una seña y el equipo mostró los tatuajes en sus cuellos. —Mi teoría es que, la señorita Kagari no tuvo la suficiente energía para concluir la invocación sobre mi. Aún así, estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea necesario para asegurar la seguridad de mis alumnas y la señorita Kagari. Debido a que tal hazaña jamás se ha realizado, aún no sabemos que efectos podría tener.

Holbrooke miró atentamente a los presentes, podía sentirlo, el poder que irradiaban esas cinco personas era algo aún más especial que la magia. Su visión se posó en Akko, esa joven, de la que nadie esperaba nada logró una hazaña legendaria … y quizás única. Aunque su cara no mostró reacción alguna, por dentro estaba llena de orgullo por su estudiante.

—Muy bien. Dada las circunstancias, lo mejor sería que ustedes se quedaran aquí en la Academia —la directora dijo tras meditarlo.

—No queremos ser una carga, señora —habló Weiss, una parte de ella no quería estar cerca de una maestra que despreciaba los nobles intentos de su alumna por mejorar. Le recordaba a ella en el pasado, ya tenía suficiente con su arrepentimiento para toda su vida.

—Oh, de ninguna manera serían una carga —Holbrooke le resto importancia. —Entendiendo que por ser cazadores tienen un código, pero si quieren _"pagar"_ mi hospitalidad, podrían ayudar en algunas cosas. Sus habilidades serían de ayuda.

Weiss asistió con la cabeza. Suspiró pesadamente, ya no podía negarse o se vería mal. Glynda fue quien dio un paso al frente.

—Agradecemos su hospitalidad, estaremos encantados de ayudar en lo posible.

La directora sonrió. Luego volteó a ver a Ursula y Akko.

—Señorita Kagari, maestra Ursula, las dejó a ustedes dos a cargo de nuestra invitadas. Quiero que les den un recorrido por la Academia mientras arreglo el lugar donde se alojarán.

La castaña y peliazúl afirmaron estar de acuerdo. Todas las presentes se despidieron de la directora y maestra antes de salir de la dirección. Viéndose afuera, Ursula les pidió que la siguieran para mostrarles las instalaciones.

En el camino, Akko no paró de hacer preguntas, desde preguntas serias hasta completamente curiosas; lo que generó diferentes reacciones.

Ruby y Yang las respondieron alegremente, Blake fue un poco estoico, pero amable; Weiss, sin embargo, sólo sonrió levemente, se rascó la nuca y le dijo que todo a su tiempo.

Para sus allegados, fue clara la razón por la que la heredera no quería hablar sobre algunos temas. Su pasado aún la perseguía y parecía que no había superado sus propios arrepentimientos.

Si tan sólo lograra aceptar que, en realidad, todos la han perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo y que sus temores eran infundados...

* * *

Diana Cavendish caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia, muchos pensamientos contradictorios aglomerados en su mente. ¿Akko invocó como familiares a seres humanos de otra dimensión? Era difícil de creer que la castaña inepta que se equivocaba en el más simple hechizo, lograra algo así.

Muy dentro de su ser, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado dura con la chica, ella misma había sido testigo de ocasiones donde Akko demostró que era capaz.

Al doblar la esquina, pudo ver a Ursula y Akko, quiénes parecían darles un recorrido a las demás.

Sus ojos se posaron en la chica peliblanca que actualmente le daba la espalda mientras sostenía a la chica con capa. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Weiss Schnee, la chica captó su atención desde que la vio, su forma de hablar, vestir, caminar e incluso los gestos; daban la impresión de que provenía de una familia refinada, seguramente rica.

La chica con orejas de gato también tenía un aire de elegancia que le generaba interés … la rubia y morena de capa roja eran un asunto aparte, ambas eran muy parecidas al comportamiento de Atsuko Kagari.

—Veo que están tomando todo esto muy bien —escuchó la voz de la maestra Ursula. Rápidamente, Diana giró en una esquina que la aseguraba de la vista de los demás, pero le permitía a ella una buena vista. Pegó su espalda contra la pared, asomando levemente su cabeza para poder ver y escuchar. —De ser yo, estaría en una crisis nerviosa.

—Entrenamos para ser cazadores —mencionó Weiss. —Estamos acostumbrados a las cosas extrañas … además, nuestro equipo es un imán para atraer los acontecimientos más descabellados de todos —dejó escapar una leve risa ante los pulgares arriba de Yang y Ruby y el asentimiento por parte de Glynda y Blake.

Diana no entendía la razón por la que estaba escuchando una conversación que no le concernía. Internamente rezaba para que ninguna alumna o maestra la encontrara en esa posición, ya que no le haría ningún bien a su reputación.

Echó un rápido vistazo una última vez, sólo para toparse con unos divertidos ojos celestes. Diana quedó petrificada, sin apartar la vista; Weiss Schnee la había descubierto espiándolas.

Pero, para su consternación, la peliblanca le sonrió y la saludo con una mano antes se seguir a sus compañeros que ha llevaban un par de pasos adelantados.

La bruja prodigio parpadeó en total confusión, de haber sido ella, seguramente habría lanzado comentarios mordaces a la persona que se atrevía a espiarla. ¿Por qué esa chica sólo le sonrió?

Sacudió la cabeza ante las nuevas incógnitas que se agregaban a la larga lista. Ya habría tiempo para darles respuesta, mientras tanto, seguiría con su rutina diaria, ya no dejaría que Akko y sus _"invocaciones"_ se tomaran más de su valioso tiempo.

* * *

El tiempo logró pulir las habilidades tanto física como mentales de Ruby, más sin embargo, el joven líder de dieciséis años no superaba su incomodidad social. Así que, mientras recorrían las instalaciones, las miradas de muchas alumnas fue directamente sobre ellas, lo que la hizo sentir cohibida.

¿Quizás era hora de pedirle a Weiss algunos consejos sobre como permanecer tan tranquila aún con todas esas miradas sobre ella? La heredera últimamente llamó mucho la atención, más que todo del cuerpo estudiantil de primer año.

—Y esta es la biblioteca —dijo Ursula, sacándola de su ensueño. Ruby sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que habían llegado al último lugar de la Academia. —Creo que sería una buena idea que les explicara un poco más sobre la Academia y las brujas.

—Me parece bien —apoyó Glynda, acomodándose los lentes. Ursula asistió, entrando a la biblioteca, seguida por Akko, el equipo RWBY y Glynda.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de la esquina, un poco lejos de las miradas curiosas. La peliazúl se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a explicar un poco más sobre ese mundo.

Les contó sobre la existencia de las brujas, lo poderosas que fueron hace mucho tiempo atrás; sobre la Piedra Filosofal que les permitía mantener su magia. La estructura educativa de Luna Nova, el vuelo de escoba -Blake tuvo que taparle la boca a Yang, para evitar uno de sus horribles juegos de palabras-.

Posteriormente, Akko terminó relatando los hechos que la llevaron a querer ser una bruja, a pesar de no prevenir de un linaje mágico. La castaña habló sobre su admiración hacía una bruja graduada de Luna Nova, Shiny Chariot.

Ante la mención de dicho nombre, la expresión de Ursula cambio levemente, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Ruby, pero decidió no mencionarlo por el momento. Siguieron charlando, haciendo preguntas sobre ambos mundos y aclarando algunas dudas hasta que Ursula les pidió esperar en la biblioteca, mientras Akko y ella iban con la directora Holbrooke.

Las demás asistieron y las observaron irse, tras verse solas, Ruby se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—¿Alguien más creé que todo esto es demasiado extraño? —preguntó la menor.

—¿A qué te refieres, hermana?

—La directora y la Srta. Ursula, dijeron que las brujas jamás han logrado invocar a seres humanos como familiares —contestó, se acarició la barbilla. —La invocación, nuestras semblances inestables … no sé … pero, podría haber algo oculto en todo esto.

—Yo también creo que la directora sabe más de lo que dijo —comentó Blake. —Ella es muy parecida a nuestro director … ambos dicen saber menos de lo que en realidad saben.

—Supongo que ambas tienen un punto válido, además, ¿cómo podría esa chica pronunciar un hechizo de invocación que se supone no existe? —Weiss expresó su propia duda, levantando su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

—Sea como sea, estamos atrapadas en este mundo —alegó Yang. —Estoy segura de que tendremos el suficiente tiempo para averiguar todo eso.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Xiao Long, ella tiene razón, ya tendremos tiempo para averiguar más al respecto —dijo Glynda. Yang sonrió con orgullo ante el inesperado halago. —Por ahora, lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de ajustarnos a este mundo —se acomodó las gafas y golpeó la fusta en la mesa, asustando a sus estudiantes. —Sobre todo, no descuidar el entrenamiento, un cazador siempre debe mantenerse en forma. Y, mientras encontramos la solución a esto, yo personalmente me haré cargo de que ustedes cuatro se mantengan en forma —sentenció. Todo el equipo RWBY tragó grueso ante la implicación.

Glynda Goodwitch era una excelente maestra, con sus virtudes y defectos, una mujer que tuvo sus dudas con respecto a Ruby y Jaune, pero que nos lo hizo a un lado por ello.

Siempre buscando que sus estudiantes mejoraran, que confiaran en sus instintos, habilidades y trabajo en equipo. Alguien con muchas más virtudes que defectos … pero, la mujer era implacable en sus entrenamiento que llegaban a durar horas.

Weiss lanzó un suspiro, Yang y Ruby pusieron caras de horror y Blake … Blake estaba más preocupada por la realización de que no tenía ninguno de sus libros _"Ninjas Of Love"_ para poder entretenerse en sus ratos de ocio.

Unos minutos después, Ursula volvió a la biblioteca, pidiéndoles seguirla, ya que les mostraría donde se instalarían para que pudieran descansar.

Los cinco cazadores suspiraron aliviados, realmente todos esos acontecimientos los dejó exhaustos. En el camino, la peliazúl les mostró donde quedaba el dormitorio del equipo rojo, al que Akko pertenecía. Las guió por unos solitarios pasillos que daban hacia los dormitorios del personal docente.

Al llegar al que, de ahora en adelante, sería su habitación, a ninguno de los miembros del equipo RWBY les pareció pequeño el lugar. Ursula les advirtió que las habitaciones podrían llegar a tener muy poco espacio. Pero, después de vivir por más de dos años con precarias literas improvisadas que garantizaban un accidente seguro; el dormitorio poseía las medidas exactas.

Después de que la peliazúl se asegurara de que todo estaba en orden, se despido de ellas y se fue a sus aposentos. Por propio pedido, los cazadores pidieron compartir la habitación, la directora Holbrooke estuvo de acuerdo. Ignoraron la única cama existente y comenzaron a organizar las pocas cosas que poseían: arma, Dust y algunos suministros más. Tomaron algunas mantas, gracias a su profesión, todas estaban acostumbradas a improvisar a la hora de dormir; todas decidieron que el suelo era un buen colchón.

* * *

Luego de arreglar los últimos pendientes, Akko regresó a su dormitorio a pedido de la maestra Ursula. Sincerándose consigo misma, estaba completamente agotada, ¿quién diría que un fallo en un simple hechizo, causó que hiciese una hazaña? Ella misma no se lo creería, sino fuese por el hecho de que, en efecto, todo era real.

—¡Akko! —llamó Lotte, agitando su mano frente al rostro de la chica en cuestión. —¿Estás bien?

—Ah, si, si lo estoy —respondió, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Había permanecido parada en el centro de la habitación, mirando a la nada. —Sólo estaba pensado un poco.

—¿Entonces si puedes pensar? —se burló Sucy. —Creí que no tenías la dicha de poseer esa capacidad.

—¡Por supuesto que puedo pensar! ¿Acaso creés que soy idiota? —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín. —No, no me respondas —agregó rápidamente. Caminó maquinalmente hacia su cama, derrumbándose en ella. —Este día a sido muy agotador.

—¿Qué esperabas tras haber invocado de alguna forma a cuatro personas? Lo cuál es muy difícil de creer, incluso si lo vi con mis propios ojos —Sucy dio a conocer sus pensamientos, sin dejar de observar la seta que sostenía en su mano.

—¿Qué pasó con la directora? ¿Cómo lo tomó? —preguntó Lotte, preocupada por su amiga.

—En realidad, lo tomó muy bien —la voz de Akko sonó amortiguada por la almohada. —La maestra Finnelan se mostró muy escéptica, en cambio, la directora Holbrooke permitió que ellas se quedaran en la Academia.

—¿Y qué harás ahora? —indagó Sucy. —Si ellas cuatro son tus invocaciones, eso significaba que están bajo tus órdenes —sonrió siniestramente. —Eso era divertido de ver —susurró para si misma.

—Uhm … no tengo idea, pero tal vez la Srta. Goodwitch pueda darme un consejo, Weiss dijo que si tengo alguna duda, acuda a alguna de ellas.

—¿Weiss? ¿La chica de cabello y ropa blanca? —Lotte preguntó.

—Si, Weiss Schnee, por lo poco que averigüe de ella. Al parecer es una heredera … igual que Diana. Con la diferencia en que Weiss, es bastante amable a pesar de mantener el ceño fruncido.

—Eso es extraño —habló Sucy. —Las personas ricas suelen ser irritantes, malcriadas y muchas otras cosas.

—Tal vez ella sólo es diferente —sugirió Lotte. Akko asistió mientras reprimía un bostezo. —Lo mejor sería descansar. Mañana será otro día de clases.

Dicho eso, las tres chicas se prepararon para irse a dormir. Dejando el tema de los acontecimientos para ser resueltos mañana por la mañana. Akko no tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Ursula miró el cielo nocturno, sus ojos carmesí brillaron al igual que la luna. ¿Por qué la aparición de esas cinco personas le traía los recuerdos del pasado? Lo sentía como si fuesen un recordatorio de sus propios pecados inexpugnables.

Aún no comprendía como su alumna castaña logró invocar a seres humanos. Según sabía, ninguna bruja logró semejante hazaña, pero también sentía que había algo más oculto detrás de todo eso. ¿Por qué siquiera Akko pronunció esas palabras desconocidas? ¿Por qué esas personas en particular? Parecían ser buenas personas, pero les rodeaba un aire lleno de misterio; además … pudo ver en sus ojos los arrepentimientos con los que cada una de ellas carga en su alma.

Eso la llevó a pensar en su siguiente dilema. Uno que surgió desde que la conoció a ella.

La forma en la que Akko habló sobre Shiny Chariot, sólo le tiró un peso más encima. ¿En serio era justo que Akko admirara tanto a alguien como Shiny? La noche había caído en Luna Nova, dejándola en compañía del silencio. Se quitó los lentes, permitiendo que su cabello volviese a su color natural.

Le encantaba que llegara la noche, sólo así, en la soledad, el silencio y la oscuridad; podía volver a ser quien era realmente. Pues, a pesar de todos los errores cometidos, aunque cambiara su aspecto, ella seguiría siendo la misma, sin importa qué.

—¿Así que ese es tu verdadero aspecto?

El tiempo se detuvo, al igual que su corazón, las manecillas del reloj dejaron de moverse, el aire se enfrió y la sangre de sus venas perdió su color. Lentamente, obligó a su cuerpo a dar media vuelta, sus ojos carmesí llenos de terror, su secreto acababa de quedar al descubierto. La persona parada detrás de ella la miró fijamente, con un rostro indescifrable.

—Sabía que ocultabas algo, sólo que no estaba ni cerca de sospechar qué era. ¿Así que tú eres Shiny Chariot? La bruja que inspiró a Akko a convertirse en una.

Al ver que la mujer estaba petrificada, en estado de schok, caminó hasta detenerse a su lado, apoyó sus brazos en la barandilla y miró la luna. Para alguien que pasó toda su vida observando una luna destrozada, el verla de esa manera, era un espectáculo único para la vista.

—¿Tú sospechabas de mí? ¿Cómo? Nadie en toda la Academia siquiera creería que miento en algún aspecto.

—He pasado mi vida rodeada de mentiras, algunas veces para protegerme, y en otras ocasiones, simplemente eran mentiras por falta de confianza. El director de Beacon ha omitido la verdad para mantener un as bajo la manga … debido a eso he desarrollado una capacidad para detectar cuando alguien oculta algo. No me mal entiendas, no tenía la intención de inmiscuirme, sólo paseaba por el pasillo cuando te vi. Debes de tener más cuidado si quieres mantener a salvo tu secreto.

—Cometí muchos errores en el pasado, errores que aún me persiguen. Quiero expiar mis pecados, pero siento que no puedo hacerlo siendo Shiny Chariot … por eso, decidí convertirme en otra persona —habló luego de más de un minuto de silencio. —Ursula Callistis, maestra de Luna Nova, una bruja a la que sólo sus estudiantes conocen. Una mujer que usa el silencio nocturno para conversar consigo misma sobre sus frustraciones y diario vivir.

—¿Tal vez haría bien que Ursula Callistis hablara con alguien por una vez?

—Es una historia demasiado larga —suspiró pesadamente. —Además, ¿no estás cansada por todos lo eventos del día? Según dijo la Srta. Goodwitch, ustedes estaban en una misión cuando pasó todo.

—Bueno, sinceramente, estaré muy nerviosa para poder dormir. Somos cazadores en entrenamiento, un par de horas despierta no me afectarán —se volteó a verla. —Y, con respecto a la larga historia … tenemos toda la noche por delante.

La pelirroja sonrió por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Quizás no fuera mala idea el tener a alguien para poder hablar; tal vez muchos considerarían mala idea el involucrar en su pasado a una joven adolescente … pero, sólo por esta vez, dejaría que fuese su corazón el que decidiera. Y su corazón, ya tenía la respuesta.

—¿Por dónde empezar?

—¿Qué tal desde el inicio?

* * *

Miranda Holbrooke se recargó en la silla, las luces de su oficina yacían apagadas. Su rostro apacible igual que siempre, pero su mente era un completo caos, una de sus alumnas acababa de hacer el ritual que se sello hace muchísimos años atrás. Necesitaba averiguar que fue lo que realmente ocurrió.

Sabía muy bien la historia detrás de la invocación de familiares. Sacó un libro de aspecto antiguo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. _**"Antigua Cultura Mágica, Invocación & Familiares"**_ las letras del título empezaban a borrarse, seguramente por el paso del tiempo y el uso.

Lo abrió en el índice que era la segunda hoja, le dio una rápida ojeada, encontrando rápidamente la página que quería. Todo el contenido del libro, estaba escrito a mano, con letra fina y elegante, en la página 240, había una página cuidadosamente doblada. Holbrooke la tomó, dejó el libro a un lado y procedió a leer lo escrito en esa página.

Miranda Holbrooke había vivido en una época donde la magia se perdía lentamente, los rumores y demás cosas que merodeaban a las brujas no les ayudaba. Se suponía que no debía existir bruja capaz de romper el sello que se estableció mucho tiempo atrás. Pero ahí estaba, Atsuko Kagari, nacida en una familia común, sin linaje mágico y con muchos obstáculos por delante, logró lo imposible … ella, rompió el sello, y con ello la verdadera historia de las brujas.

La directora lanzó un pesado suspiro, dejó caer la página sobre el escritorio y volvió a tomar el grueso libro antiguo. Nunca había terminado de leer su contenido, pero, tal vez ya era hora de descubrir la verdad detrás de muchas de las acciones realizadas por las brujas pasadas. Miró por la ventana, la luna brillaba intensamente, mañana sería otro día en Luna Nova, sólo que esta vez, habrían cinco personas que debían de adaptarse a este mundo.

* * *

 _ **Notas: ¡Y aquí el segundo capítulo! Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado ocupado con la universidad y el trabajo en la morgue. Como sea. Cambiando de tema. Debo de aclarar un par de ccositas.**_

 _ **1- La caída de Beacon jamás pasó. Conforme avance la historia se irá revelando como se evitó eso.**_

 _ **2- Las personalidades de los personajes de RWBY serán una mezcla entre las personalidades del volumen 5 y los cambios que iran sufriendo mientras avance la historia.**_

 _ **3- Pyrrha y Penny están vivas. Además, más adelante se sabrá por qué las cinco cazadoras no reaccionaron abruptamente al hecho de caer en un mundo diferente.**_

 _ **Agradezco a los que apoyan este pequeño proyecto. Tengo otras historias que quizás publique más adelante.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

Akko se despertó muy temprano en la mañana, no había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Sin embargo, sentía todas sus energías renovadas, aún estaba un poco aturdida por los eventos del día anterior. Incluso, por un momento, creyó que todo había sido un sueño; pero, al comprobar que tenía un pequeño tatuaje en su mano izquierda, supo que todo era real.

Sucy y Lotte se sorprendieron al ver a la castaña completamente despierta y lista para las actividades del día. Ambas lo atribuyeron al hecho de la emoción con respecto a la invocación accidental del día anterior. Las tres chicas hicieron sus acciones habituales: arreglarse, arreglar libros, revisar horarios, entre otras cosas. Siempre con conversaciones y bromas casuales para mantener el amistoso ambiente.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, la castaña podía escuchar los murmullos de la demás estudiantes; todos con respecto al mismo tema: el incidente de ayer. Al parecer, nadie podía creer que Atsuko Kagari lograra invocar a cuatro personas, y, muchos menos, personas aparentemente poderosas. Akko decidió ignorar su alrededor, pensando que tal vez así, dejarían de murmurar.

Un borrón rojo salió disparado de una esquina del pasillo, tejiendo entre las estudiantes, dejando una serie de pétalos, gritos y faldas levantadas a su paso y estrellándose contra la castaña. Akko dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al sentir unos fuertes brazos levantarla en el aire.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Ruby, deteniéndose justo al lado de las dos amigas de la castaña que veían todo con confusión. —¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?

—Idiota, se suponía que debíamos mantener un perfil bajo —reprendió Weiss, caminando hacia su líder.

—Lo siento, no pude resistirme —Ruby bajo a Akko, se rascó detrás del cuello.

Weiss rodó los ojos, debió hacerlo esperado de su joven líder. Decidió no decir nada más, ella realmente no podía culpar a su pareja por usar su semblance; era normal que Ruby Rose la usara cuando estaba nerviosa o ansiosa. Se detuvo frente a las tres chicas impactadas.

—Buenos días —dijo cordialmente. Volteó a ver a las dos chicas que acompañaban a la castaña. —Ayer no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos correctamente. Soy Weiss Schnee, mucho gusto —se presentó, sacando a ambas de su schok inicial.

—L-Lotte Jansson, el gusto el mío —la chica de cabello naranja y gafas se apresuró a presentarse, extendió su mano, acción que la heredera imitó.

—Sucy Manbavaran, me gustan los hongos —Sucy se presentó con su típica voz inexpresiva.

—Ruby Rose —en un segundo, la menor se paró al lado de su compañera, pasó un brazo por sus hombros. —Compañera y mejor amiga para siempre de Weiss —anunció con emoción. La heredera puso los ojos en blanco ante la energía matutina de su líder.

—Eh —La castaña sacudió la cabeza, recordando que la Srta. Goodwitch le explicó sobre el tema de las semblances. Aún tenía algunas dudas con respecto a ese tema, pero pediría que se las aclararan más adelante. —Buenos días, amanecí muy bien —respondió al darse cuenta de que aún no había dicho nada.

Ruby asistió con alegría, sinceramente, ella se sentía un poco cansada, pero lo atribuía al hecho de pasar toda la noche en vela. Pero, quería estar completamente segura de que no habría efectos secundarios en nadie, su equipo y maestra estaban bien, Akko también. Ya podía estar tranquila con respecto a eso.

 _"Oye, mira, no son esas las personas que Akko invocó"_

Fue en ese preciso momento, en el que tanto Ruby como Weiss, se dieron cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellas dos. La morena se sonrojó al ser el centro de atención de un montón de adolescentes mágicas.

 _"¿Por qué una de ellas porta un estoque?"_

 _"Oye, la chica de cabello blanco desprende un aire elegante, igual que Diana"_

Ruby se sintió incómoda ante la mucha atención recibida. En cambio, Weiss ignoró todas las miradas sobre ellas; no era maliciosa ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente, al ser la heredera, era común tener todo tipo de atención.

—Como sea —Weiss exhaló profundamente. —Deberíamos seguir nuestro camino —sugirió. Su líder hizo un gesto de afirmación. —Sólo nos desviamos para saludar. Suerte en sus clases, chicas —se despidió, tomando a la menor de la capucha y alejándose de ahí.

—Nos vemos después —Akko agitó su mano exageradamente. Ruby le devolvió el gesto con un sonrisa mientras era arrastrada por su compañera. Weiss agitó un poco su brazo, sin dejar de darle la espalda a la castaña.

Si Atsuko Kagari tenía alguna duda sobre los eventos del día anterior, ese pequeño encuentro le dejó claro que todo era real. No podía decir con certeza que era lo que se suponía que debía hacer de ahí en adelante, la maestra Ursula le prometió ayudarle, al igual que Glynda, con respecto al tema.

—Parecen ser buenas personas —comentó Lotte. Sucy estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

—Si, lo son —alegó Akko. —No puedo decir con certeza como están tomando todo este asunto de la invocación, pero ninguna pareció molesta conmigo por ello. Incluso, la Srta. Goodwitch le reprendió su comportamiento a la maestra Finnelan con respecto a mí.

—Hablando del diablo —dijo Sucy. —Mejor sería entrar al salón, la clase de la maestra Finnelan empieza dentro de poco.

Akko palideció, sabía como era su maestra cuando llegaban tarde, y, su día estaba yendo muy bien como parar recibir una reprimenda tan temprano.

* * *

—No lo entiendo —mencionó Blake, mirando fijamente a su líder.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—¿Cómo siquiera es posible que vuelen las escobas?

—¿Magia? —Ruby se rascó la cabeza. —Probablemente tenga algún truco. Como Weiss, ella puede correr en el aire con sus glifos.

—Pero son glifos —alegó Yang, cruzándose de brazos. —Las escobas … son sólo escobas que sirven para mantener limpio el piso.

—¿Quizás sean parecidas a las armas? Las escobas están ligadas al alma de su portador. No es un palo de madera y un poco de paja, sino que, se convierten en una extensión de sí mismos, un miembros más de su ser —habló Weiss. —¿Qué? —preguntó al ver cuatro pares de ojos sobre ella.

—Eh, en realidad no es nada … —Yang comenzó.

—Es sólo que … —prosiguió Blake.

—Eso fue muy profundo, señorita Schnee —concluyó Glynda.

La heredera puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh, por favor! Ruby se tomó las molestias de explicarme todo eso mientras me ayudaba a reconstruir a Myrtenaster —sonrió al recordar esas dos semanas. —Gracias a ese evento, logré descubrir la verdad detrás de esas palabras.

Yang y Blake asistieron en compresión. Ciertamente, les fue difícil el asimilar que Weiss Schnee, heredera de COSUDE, se tomara las molestias de forjar con sus propias manos a Myrtenaster después de su destrucción a manos de Ilia y Banesaw . Pero, fue esa acción, lo que les permitió a ambas el ver una nueva faceta de su compañera. Una adolescente que no le importaba ensuciarse si la situación lo ameritaba.

—Me alegra saber que comprende los conceptos básicos del combate con armas, señorita Schnee —manifestó Glynda. —Tener un vínculo personal con el arma aumenta enormemente las habilidades de batalla. Tal vez es lo mismo con las brujas y sus escobas.

—¿Qué clase de vínculo personal se podría tener con una fusta? —reflexionó Yang, mirando a su maestra.

Glynda se acomodó sus gafas, una sonrisa un tanto siniestra se formó en sus labios. El equipo RWBY lo meditó por unos breves instantes antes de que cada una de ellas pusiese una cara de horror, una perturbadora imagen plasmada en sus mentes.

—No necesitaba saber eso —susurró Ruby, colocando sus brazos sobre la mesa y escondiendo su ruborizado rostro. —Esa imagen me perseguirá en sueños.

Yang tragó saliva ruidosamente, prometiendo mentalmente no hacer enojar a su maestra. Por otro lado, Weiss y Blake veían a la Srta. Goodwitch con un nuevo nivel de respeto. La sonrisa de la maestra se amplió ante el nuevo temor y respeto que acababa de sembrar en sus alumnas.

Debido a que Ursula debía de impartir sus clases, les dijo amablemente que mientras la esperaban, podrían dar un paseo por el lugar o esperar en la biblioteca. Las cinco cazadoras se dispusieron a usar ese tiempo para leer algunos libros e informarse más sobre ese extraño mundo al cuál fueron arrastradas.

La estructura educativa de Luna Nova era parecida a la Academia Beacon. Dividían a los estudiantes por equipos, tomaban sus respectivas clases: magia, astronomía, vuelo, etc. Su base era casi idéntica a la de Beacon, lo único bastante diferente entre ambas academias, era el hecho de su cuerpo estudiantil. Luna Nova sólo poseía estudiantes femeninas, mientras que Beacon era mixto.

Estuvieron leyendo algunos libros, pero sólo Weiss y Glynda lograron entender los extraños símbolos que habían en un par de ellos. Entre los horribles juegos de palabras de Yang, las conversaciones casuales de Ruby, y otras cosas; el equipo paso gran parte de su tiempo. Claramente, Yang no dudó en sacar a colación el tema del motivo por el que su hermana menor, no pasó la noche en el dormitorio. Más, su joven líder sólo respondió que estuvo familiarizándose con la estructura de la Academia.

—Por el momento, ya tenemos conocimiento básico de como funcionan las cosas por aquí —anunció Glynda. —La maestra Ursula nos dio una breve explicación sobre la invocación de las brujas, eso agregado a la forma de invocación de la familia Schnee. La señorita Kagari deberá de tener una clase extra para trabajar en la forma de usar la invocación sobre ustedes sin que hayan efectos secundarios.

—Lo bueno es que la Srta. Ursula es quién se hará cargo de eso —dijo Yang. —Lo que menos quiero es que la mujer de pronunciada nariz este con lupa criticando cada pequeño error … ella parece tener algo en contra de Akko.

Nadie pudo refutar lo dicho por la rubia, habían sido testigos de la forma tan borde en la que Anne Finnelan desvalorizó la hazaña realizada por la castaña. Glynda acomodó sus gafas, sintiendo el ambiente ponerse un poco tenso; ella era conciente de que el equipo RWBY no estaba conforme con el actuar de la maestra Finnelan. Y, honestamente … ella tampoco.

Tras haber realizado varias misiones con el equipo, Glynda sabía perfectamente bien lo que ayudaría a relajar a sus estudiantes. Se levantó de la silla y golpeó su fusta sobre la mesa, asustando a las cuatro chicas.

—Como dije anteriormente, yo misma me encargaré de mantener su forma física en óptimas condiciones. Por ello, iremos al patio trasero de la Academia a entrenar —explicó la mayor. —He querido analizar sus avance en la lucha con armas y combinaciones desde la finalización del Festival de Vytal, y esta es una excelente oportunidad para comprobar su progreso.

Yang lanzó una carcajada maníaca, hacia varios días desde que el equipo entrenó en conjunto, sería interesante mostrarle a su maestra su nuevo alcance. Ruby tuvo una reacción algo parecido a la de su hermana mayor, Blake y Weiss fueron menos expresivas, pero por dentro, estaban igual de emocionadas por la idea.

Las cinco cazadoras salieron de la biblioteca, ignoraron las miradas curiosas de alguna estudiante rezagada. Dirigiéndose directamente a su destino: el patio trasero. En el camino, las cuatro cazadoras en entrenamiento se lanzaron miradas fugaces, poniéndose de acuerdo en su estrategia sin siquiera decir una palabra.

* * *

Las clases siguieron su curso normal, salvo por los murmullos entre el alumnado, todo fue de manera normal. Ursula Callistis impartió su clase de astronomía mágica, ignorando lo mejor posible el hecho de que Akko se había convertido en la comidilla estudiantil. Todas las alumnas parecían estar ansiosas por toparse con los _"familiares"_ invocados por la castaña.

Quién le sorprendió mucho fue Diana. La chica estaba distraída, mucho más callada de lo normal y no había hecho ningún cometario mordaz cuando Akko falló en algo o hizo algún comentario respecto a Shiny Chariot. ¿Acaso el incidente del día anterior la tenía así? Ciertamente, la maestra Finnelan aún estaba reacia a creer en lo que Akko realizó.

Ursula no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a ese grupo de personas, sobre todo, a cierta persona con la que pasó toda la noche charlando sobre su pasado. Era conciente de que le hizo mucho bien hablar con alguien más, fue terapéutico y liberador. Sin embargo, en su cabeza aún se repetían aquellas últimas palabras que fueron pronunciadas por Ruby Rose.

 _"Debería de confiar más en su propia persona, Srta. Ursula. Sé que muchas veces es más fácil escapar de la realidad, pero, llega un punto en el que … el pasado regresa para golpear cruelmente. Entre más intente escapar, más difícil será enfrentarlo"_

Esa chica de apenas diecisiete años pronunció esas palabras como si fuesen sacadas de experiencias personales. Pudo verlo en los ojos plateados de la joven, su alma era la de alguien que había visto la crueldad del mundo a una edad demasiado joven. Esa mirada … era la misma con la que ella cargaba día a día. Si, ellas le explicaron que provenían de un mundo en constante lucha contra una criaturas llamadas Grimm, que desde muy jóvenes se entrenaban para convertirse en Cazadores. Protectores, almas que cargaban las esperanzas del mundo, un porvenir que podía llegar a asfixiar, incluso al alma más pura.

Sus problemas parecían ser tan simples a comparación con los que debían de lidiar esas cinco personas. Pero, como le dijo la joven líder: problemas son problemas, sin importar la magnitud. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente, ese no era el momento para perderse en ellos, tenía que dar una clase.

Una fuerte sacudida de magia se hizo sentir en el salón, y, posiblemente, en toda Luna Nova. Ursula levantó su vista del libro, observando la cara de desconcierto de sus alumnas, pero, su vista se detuvo en Akko. La castaña se rascaba levemente su mano izquierda, justo donde estaba el tatuaje de invocación.

Otro choque de magia sacudió el salón, un jadeo colectivo se escuchó por parte de todas sus estudiantes. Ursula se concentró en sentir de donde provenía ese choque mágico. Claramente no era el tipo de magia que la Piedra Filosofal les otorgaba, esa se sentía de una forma que no lograba explicar.

—He encontrado la localización de donde se concentra esa magia —la voz de Diana interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ursula volteó a ver a su estudiante. Diana Cavendish abrió sus ojos, probablemente los había cerrado para concentrarse en encontrar la fuente de esas sacudidas. —El patio trasero de la Academia.

Ursula le agradeció a Diana antes de salir del salón, corriendo por el pasillo con dirección al patio trasero. Debía averiguar que significaba esa extraña y poderosa onda mágica. Al llegar al lugar, se topó con la maestra Finnelan y la directora Holbrooke, ambas mujeres mirando impactadas. Ursula siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de las dos mujeres, sus ojos se ensancharon ante lo que vio.

* * *

—Weiss … ¿estás bien? —Blake preguntó, echando un rápido vistazo a donde yacía la heredera tirada en el suelo.

—Si, sólo perdí el equilibrio —respondió Weiss, levantándose y localizando donde había caído Myrtenaster. Ese gran golpe seguramente había exigido una considerable cantidad de su aura y causó que soltara su arma. Convocó un glifo para protegerse del nuevo ataque de la enorme guadaña de su joven líder. —Aún no es suficiente para que me derrote —anunció lanzado un puñetazo al costado derecho de la morena.

Ruby no esperó ese giro inesperado, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse cuando el puño izquierdo de Weiss impacto directamente en sus costillas. El golpe ocasionó que soltara el agarre derecho de Crescent Rose, generando un dominó, la enorme guadaña se inclinó hacia la izquierda, haciéndola caer fuertemente al suelo.

Weiss aprovechó para correr hacia su arma, tomando a Myrtenaster con su mano izquierda. Se colocó en posición defensiva al ver a Ruby levantarse, Yang se posicionó al lado del líder; mientras que, Blake llegaba a su lado derecho. Honestamente, la heredera encontraba un tanto interesante la forma en la que se la Srta. Goodwitch las dividió para el entrenamiento.

Debido a que Glynda sospechaba que tardarían un poco de tiempo en encontrar la forma de regresar. Les pidió encarecidamente a sus estudiantes que evitaran usar el Dust o las balas, ya que podrían necesitarlas más adelante. Eso dejaba a Yang y Weiss en una leve desventaja contra Blake y Ruby. Crescent Rose y Gambol Shourd no necesitaban municiones o Dust para ser letales; en cambio, Ember Celica y Myrtenaster necesitaban de ambos suministros.

Claro, Yang tenía su semblance y puños, Weiss tenía sus invocaciones, pero aún con eso, estaban en desventaja contra el par Ladybug. Por eso, Glynda Goodwitch decidió usar el Enabler y Monocromo para el entrenamiento, así equilibraba las tornas: un espadachín y un usuario de Dust contra un guadañero y un luchador usuario de municiones.

Weiss podía asegurar que el intenso entrenamiento _'fuerte como una pared de ladrillos'_ cortesía de Yang Xiao Long, había dado frutos. Ella ya no se cansaba con tanta facilidad como en antaño; admitía que la semana con su brazo derecho fracturado valió la pena. La heredera fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Yang arremeter contra ella, sintió una cinta atarse a su abdomen y de inmediato un poderoso jalón.

Blake supo que Weiss estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos, al estar más concentrada, logró predecir lo que Yang haría. Usando la cinta atada a Gambol Shourd, logró salvar a Weiss de un potente golpe en el torso. La heredera le dio una mirada de disculpa y agradecimiento. No tuvieron tiempo para más, Ruby y Yang se lanzaron a la ofensiva.

Ruby giró a Crescent Rose hacia Blake, el sonido metálico se escuchó cuando las afiladas hojas de ambas armas hicieron contacto. El Fauno utilizó el filo de la funda para asestar otro golpe que arrebató el arma de las manos de su líder. A pesar del entrenamiento intensivo de Yang, Ruby aún estaba en la escala más baja de las cuatro en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, los golpe de su líder eran realmente fuertes, esto debido al riguroso entrenamiento al que se sometía después de lo ocurrido con Cinder.

Intento golpear nuevamente a la menor, pero Ruby se agachó a tiempo para esquivar. Usando su altura a su favor, enderezó su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento, golpeando su cabeza contra la barbilla de Blake. El Fauno trastabilló hacia atrás, lo que permitió que la menor seguir con una patada lateral que envió a Blake al suelo y que soltara a Gambol Shourd.

Un glifo negro apareció detrás de Ruby, y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Weiss la golpeó en el abdomen con el talón. El líder fue enviado directo al glifo, desapareciendo brevemente, otro glifo reapareció frente a Yang, expulsando a Ruby y causando que las hermanas se estrellaran una con la otra.

Glynda Goodwitch mantenía un ojo crítico sobre sus cuatro estudiantes, una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Sinceramente, estaba impresionada por la forma en que cada una de ellas mejoró en sus habilidades. Ruby ya no era tan dependiente de su guadaña, Weiss podía realizar sus glifos a una impresionante velocidad, Blake era más rápida para idear algún plan, su miedo a tomar el control había desaparecido; Yang aprendió a analizar a sus oponentes antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Ella estaba orgullosa, como maestra al ver a sus alumnos crecer y personalmente por poder trabajar al lado de tan grandiosas personas. Sin quitar su sonrisa, anotó todo lo visto en el entrenamiento en su pergamino, tal vez no podían usarlo para comunicarse, pero aún servía para notas y demás usos que no requerían señal de CCT.

Algo que realmente la confundió y preocupó, fue el hecho de que, el aura de todo el equipo RWBY mermaba levemente cada cierto tiempo. Esto había estado ocurriendo desde que activaron su aura y semblance. Decidió esperar un poco más para verificar que, en realidad, pasaba algo extraño con sus auras.

Weiss esquivó a penas el golpe de Yang, se escurrió por el costado derecho de la rubia y se plantó firmemente. Un agudo chirrido resonó en todo el lugar, un glifo apareció detrás de la heredera, e inmediatamente, un gran y blanco Bourbotusk fue invocado. Obligando a Yang a retroceder y plantarse al lado de Ruby; ambas le dieron una mirada cautelosa al espectro Grimm.

Glynda parpadeó ante el súbito cambio en los medidores de aura instalado en su pergamino. Era conciente de que las invocaciones exigían una cantidad de aura más alta que los glifos, pero, Weiss Schnee era uno de los estudiantes con más aura … siguiendo de cerca a Jaune Arc, que poseía niveles exagerados.

—Suficiente —declaró la profesora, luego de un par de minutos en el que permitió analizar el combate del dúo Enabler contra la invocación y el dúo Monocromo. Las cuatro chicas se detuvieron inmediatamente, sintiéndose particularmente cansadas. —Velocidad y agilidad impresionante, excelente dinámica a pesar de que sus estilos de lucha son muy diferentes unos con otros. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo bastante eficaz, lograron mantenerse con su pareja y ayudaron cuando fue necesario —explicó mientras se acercaba al equipo, una sonrisa llena de orgullo. —Felicidades señoritas, me han impresionado.

Glynda revisó su pergamino otra vez para corroborar que las estadísticas eran correctas. Su rostro se endureció ante la idea de que algo podría estar ocurriendo.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió. —Sus auras se han visto levemente reducidas, esto es extraño tomando en cuenta de que no han usado municiones ni Dust. Sus niveles deberían estar 2 … —levantó la mirada y se encontró con Yang, que tenía su brazo derecho alzado, en señal de querer decir algo. —Si, señorita Xiao Long.

—Uhm … eso de la reducción de aura … ¿tendrá algo que ver la cosa que brilla allá arriba? —Yang señaló hacia la estructura de la Academia, una parte relativamente más alta que las demás, en donde se podía apreciar un intenso brillo. —Ha estado brillando así desde que activamos nuestra aura y encendimos las semblances.

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que las cinco cazadoras se percataron de que tenían espectadores. Una parte de las alumnas de Luna Nova junto a Holbrooke, Finnelan y Ursula yacían mirando todo con sorpresa e incredulidad. Glynda suspiró, sabedora de que, en ese mundo no existían los Grimm ni los cazadores, así que, no los culpaba por tener esas miradas atónitas sobre ellas.

—¿No es esa la famosa Piedra Filosofal? —preguntó Weiss, guardando a Myrtenaster.

Glynda recordó que la información que les otorgaron, hablaba sobre como la magia existía gracias a la Piedra Filosofal. ¿Quién lo diría? Incluso en otro mundo debía de toparse con la magia … igual que en Renmant.

 _… Un segundo. El aura podría ser considerado magia, entonces eso explicaría porqué los niveles se redujeron …_

—Directora Holbrooke —Glynda llamó a la mujer, sacándola de su schok. —¿Eso de allí es la Piedra Filosofal? —señaló el lugar.

—Si —contestó la directora, caminando hacia las cazadoras, dejando a Finnelan, Ursula y demás estudiantes aún en su letargo.

—Ya veo —Glynda miró hacia donde estaba la Piedra Filosofal. —Al parecer la piedra ha estado drenando lentamente el aura de mis estudiantes desde que activaron sus auras hasta que la desactivaron.

Holbrooke se llevó una mano al mentón, analizando el hecho de que desde el momento en que sintieron el pulso de magia, la Piedra Filosofal había tomado un intenso brillo. Recordó que le explicaron el funcionamiento básico del mundo del que las cinco persona provenían; el uso de aura y como servía para los cazadores.

… El aura era la manifestación del alma del cazador. El aura era algo especial … era mágico. ¿Quizás ambos mundos no fueran tan diferentes, después de todo?

—Tengo la teoría de que la Piedra Filosofal ha considerado su aura como magia, por eso mismo ha decidido extraerlo lentamente desde el origen —explicó la directora. Ciertamente, ya había ocurrido un caso similar hace algún tiempo atrás, la Piedra Filosofal había estado drenando la magia de una criatura mística sin que está se diese cuenta de ello. —Mientras mantengan desactivadas sus auras, no pasará nada, pero al activarlas, la Piedra tomara un poco cada cierto tiempo. He de aclarar que eso no representa ningún riesgo hacia sus alumnas o su propia persona.

Tanto Glynda como el equipo RWBY dejaron escapar un suspiro contenido. Lo que menos deseaban era tener que preocuparse por que ese objeto místico les absorbiera el alma.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —declaró Glynda, dio medía vuelta para encarar a las cuatro chicas. —El entrenamiento ha concluido por el día de hoy, pueden descansar —su mirada se dirigió a la directora de Luna Nova. —Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.

—Por supuesto —Holbrooke palmeó sus dos manos. —Muy bien alumnas, regresen a sus actividades habituales —dicho eso, le hizo un gesto a la mujer rubia.

Glynda asistió, se despidió del equipo antes de caminar junto a Holbrooke. Ambas mujeres desaparecieron por los pasillos de la Academia. El silencio reinó por todo el patio, las brujas y las cazadoras se mantenían en una abrumadora incomodidad, nadie decía nada.

—¡Impresionante! —exclamó Akko, apareciendo de la nada y parándose a pocos centímetros de Ruby. La castaña fue testigo de una parte del entrenamiento de las cazadoras, había visto la forma tan espléndida de lucha; más sólo vio el arma de Weiss y Blake. —Nunca vi algo así.

—Una de las bases primordiales de los cazadores es tener un arma se se ajuste al usuario —explicó Weiss, sin sorprenderse por la energía de la castaña. Ser compañera de Yang y Ruby durante más de dos años le enseñaron a no sobresaltarse por ello. —El entrenamiento también es algo básico que se hace regularmente para mantener el estado físico.

—¿Eso significa que sus armas se ajustan a su necesidades? —indagó Ursula, completamente impresionada por lo que vio anteriormente. Las alumnas se empezaron a dispersar por mandato de Finnelan, quedando sólo unas cuantas curiosas.

—Exactamente. Es por eso que mi arma es Yangtastica —declaró Yang con una enorme sonrisa. Sus tres compañeras gimieron al unísono. —Oh, no me veas así, Weiss Cream, sabes que es verdad —se defendió ante la aguda mirada que la heredera le lanzaba.

—En primer lugar, no me digas así —reprendió, decidido ignorar lo demás y devolver su atención hacia Ursula y Akko. —Eso es correcto. Usualmente un cazador grande usa un arma grande, logrando golpes un poco lentos pero fuertes. Un cazador pequeño prefiere un arma pequeña, permitiendo golpes rápidos y certeros pero con menor fuerza.

—¿Qué tipo de arma usan ustedes? —Akko preguntó con emoción.

—Este es Myrtenaster, un Estoque de Dust de Acción Múltiple —Weiss sacó su arma, sosteniéndola verticalmente para su mejor apreciación. —Me permite adoptarme rápidamente a como la situación lo requiera.

—Ember Celica, Guanteletes Duales de Disparos a Distancia —Yang activó sus guanteletes que cubrían sus antebrazos. —Es perfecto para mi forma de lucha estilo boxeo.

—Gambol Shourd, Variante balística de guadaña encadenada —Blake sacó su arma. —Una katana con una funda con filo en uno de sus lados, lo que convierte mi arma en dos espadas en uno.

Ursula asistió en comprensión, tenía conocimiento sobre la antigua época medieval. Los guerreros solían usar hachas, espadas, cuchillos o alabarda, el arma reflejaba perfectamente bien la complexión, tamaño y fuerza de la persona. Hasta el momento, las tres chicas portaban armas de tamaños normales para sus estaturas.

Casi se va de espaldas cuando vio a Ruby Rose extender su arma. El aterrador sonido del mental expandiéndose, culminando con el sonido del filo cortando el aire. Frente a la joven de ojos plateados, colocada como una bandera, desplegada en una belleza aterradora, yacía una enorme guadaña el doble de grande que su portador.

—Crescent Rose. Es Francotirador-Guadaña de Alto-Calibre, mi bebé y mi amor —Ruby presentó su arma con orgullo, como el padre a su primogénito.

—Un arma enorme que permite dar golpes rápidos, certeros y brutales~ —canturreo Yang pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hermana. —Una de las armas más letales jamás diseñadas … al menos es lo que dice nuestro director.

Ursula escuchó el jadeo aterrado de las estudiantes que aún rondaban por los alrededores, no las culpaba realmente por ello. Sin embargo, Akko parecía maravillada ante la inmensa arma que era sostenida cual pluma.

—Increíble, te pareces a un segador —proclamó la castaña.

—¿Segador? —Ruby ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—En algunos libros definen a los segadores como seres portadores de guadaña capaces de guiar a la luz a las almas que aún están atadas al mundo de los vivos —explicó, dejando a Ursula asombrada.

Ruby afirmó con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento. En un rápido movimiento, guardó su arma, acción que imitó su equipo. El joven líder se paró firme frente a Ursula, una mirada llena de determinación en sus ojos.

—Srta. Ursula —Ruby llamó a la mujer, la peliazúl la miró. —Me gustaría intentar algo, para ello necesito de su ayuda.

—¿Qué quieres intentar? —indagó la maestra. Ruby pasó su mano por su cuello, justo donde estaba el tatuaje de invocación. —Por supuesto, de todas formas planeaba hacerlo.

Sus ojos carmesí se encontraron con los grises del joven líder. Sin palabras de por medio, ambas se dijeron lo que necesitaban sobre el tema de la noche anterior. Ruby se aclaró la garganta, volteando hacia su equipo.

—Esto es lo que quiero que hagamos.

* * *

 _—¿Dónde esta la señorita Rose y la señorita Nikos? —preguntó Glynda al ver llegar al resto del equipo RWBY y JNPR._

 _—No lo sabemos, perdimos a Ruby mientras peleábamos contra Esmerald y Mercury —habló Weiss entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Su ropa, al igual que la de los demás, estaba hecha jirones._

 _—Pyrrha también se separó de nosotros, ella estaba siguiendo a Cinder —informó Jaune con preocupación._

 _—Tenemos que encontrarlas —sentenció Yang, su cabello brillaba y sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso. —Ya nos encargamos de los séquitos de esa loca de Cinder._

 _—El Colmillo Blanco también fue neutralizado —dijo Blake, con las manos en las rodillas. El agotamiento palpable en ella._

 _Los tres miembros del equipo JNPR yacían desparramados en el suelo. Seguramente fueron ayudados por los demás, ya que sus niveles de aura eran mucho más bajas que las del equipo RWBY._

 _Glynda miró a su alrededor, el Colmillo Blanco, Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall y sus secuaces habían logrado atacar Beacon. Aunque pudieron descubrir el plan y detenerlo parcialmente, ellos estaban causando bastantes problemas para todos los estudiantes de la Academia. Ozpin, Ruby Rose y Pyrrha Nikos desaparecieron en el alboroto._

 _Dirigió su atención hacia los seis adolescente. Todo estaban en las mismas condiciones: con su aura en números rojos, golpeados, con algunos rasguños y heridas, evidencia de enfrentamiento con Grimm que aún no se había desvanecido._

 _Sólo esperaba que Ozpin, Ruby, Pyrrha, Penny, el equipo CFVY, Sun y Neptune estuviesen bien. El Colmillo Blanco, Mercury y Esmerald habían sido detenidos, pero, Cinder, Adam Taurus y Roman Torchwick aún andaban libres por el lugar._

Glynda sacudió esos recuerdos. Inhalando profundamente, siguió con narración sobre algunas cosas acontecidas que necesitaban ser explicadas.

—La razón por la que el equipo RWBY y yo, no hemos reaccionado incrédulos ante este mundo. Es por qué en Renmant existe la magia, hace aproximadamente un año atrás, el director Ozpin decidió contarle la verdad al equipo JNPR y RWBY —informó Glynda. Su semblante era sombrío, recordando el motivo por el que Ozpin se vio obligado a confesar todo. —Yo sabía sobre eso desde el día en el que me gradúe de Beacon. Él me confió el secreto y por ello me volví maestra y su asistente.

Holbrooke yacía sentada en su escritorio, escuchando atentamente todo el relato de la cazadora rubia. Se hacia una idea de por donde se dirigía la conversación. Glynda suspiró, mirando a la directora de Luna Nova.

—Es por eso, que no quiero sorpresas en este mundo. Mis estudiantes han pasado por mucho como para que vuelvan a pasar por lo mismo. Si existe algo que deba saber, me gustaría que me informara de ello —sentenció.

—Entiendo su preocupación —apoyó Miranda. Abrió el gabinete de su escritorio y sacó el mismo libro que leyó la noche anterior. —Lo que se estudia en Luna Nova, lo que las alumnas aprenden sobre las brujas; es sólo la punta del iceberg. Todo lo que necesita saber, esta escrito en este libro. Lo único que pido, es absoluta discreción, si esta información llegase a caer en manos equivocadas, sería una catástrofe.

Glynda tomó el libro, lo observó atentamente, curiosa sobre el título.

—Sé que hará buen uso de dicha información, ya que ha estado en la misma situación que yo —persiguió la directora. —Qué esto no salga de ustedes o su equipo.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

 _Hola, mucho tiempo desde que actualice. Lamento la demora, pero me sometí a un cirugía bastante complicada y hasta hace un par de días que me dieron el alta. Sin embargo, aquí un nuevo capítulo, tarde pero seguro. En este nuevo capítulo podemos ver un poco de los recuerdos respecto al Festival de Vytal. Más adelante se sabrá aún más. Agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia._


End file.
